Marauder
by Arel M
Summary: Sirius y Remus tienen un regalo para Harry y Skye. Capítulo añadido: ¿Qué pasó con la moto de Sirius.TERMINADO Pertenece al mundo Vacaciones de Navidad
1. Marauder

Hola a todo el mundo!

Bueno, esta historia ha terminado siendo algo completamente distinto de lo que tenía pensado, pero açun así me he divertido escribiéndolo. Espero que no os cause un severo trauma permanente.

AVISOS: este fic entra dentro del universo de Vacaciones de Navidad. Si no has leído Vacaciones recomendaría que la leyeras antes, pero como el número de capítulos acojona un poco entiendo que no lo quieras hacer, así que para comprender algunos comentarios y sobre todo la presencia de un personaje original, si aún estás decidido a leer este fic y no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, lee la siguiente nota explicativa.

****

Spoiler Vacaciones de Navidad: Skye es hija de Sirius, tiene un año menos que Harry y su madre va a casarse próximamente con Severus, así que él ejerce de guardián y tutor momentáneamente. Su apellido es distinto porque no está reocnocida legalmente como hija de Sirius Black.

La confusa explicación de la puñetera maleta es para darle explicación a una metida de pata que tuve en Estado Anímico Alterado. Como no soporto las metidas de pata y por no corregir de momento esa historia, he sido de lo más rebuscada en dar una explicación.

Marauder

Por Arel M

averasinyahoo.es

Harry estaba sentado en un taburete en la cocina, mirando a su alrededor interesado mientras balanceaba las piernas de forma infantil. El lugar, pensó, era como una de esas grandes cabañas de recreo de tres pisos que los millonarios de las películas tenían en las montañas.

/ Nunca pensé que tu casa fuese así, Sirius – admitió impresionado.

/ Bueno, es la casa de Remus, en realidad – corrigió el ex/convicto poniendo delante de él una taza de chocolate caliente /. Se la compró al poco de salir de Hogwarts con lo que pudo ahorrar trabajando en Gringotts. A tu padre le pareció una buena idea registrarla en la red flu como "El cubil" – Sirius sonrió socarronamente /. Moony odia el nombre, pero nunca ha tratado de cambiarlo.

Harry sonrió a su vez, aunque estaba un poco impresionado con la noticia de que su ex/profesor había trabajado en el banco de los magos.

/ Yo creí que Remus siempre se había dedicado a la enseñanza.

Sirius bebió un poco de su chocolate y le miró extrañado.

¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

/ Bueno, cuando lo encontramos en el tren hace tres años llevaba una maleta en la que ponía "Profesor R.J. Lupin" – dijo Harry rememorando la primera vez que había visto al licántropo, enfermo y exhausto, durmiendo tan profundamente que por un momento habían creído que estaba muerto , así supimos que enseñaría Defensa.

Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido por un minuto, hasta que volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

¡Claro, la maleta! Fue un regalo de cumpleaños que le hicimos entre todos. Cuando empezó a trabajar en Gringotts le designaron a trabajos de campo, pero al ser tan joven y... erm... reducido (por no decir escuchimizado) y por su estilo de vestir tan personal en aquella época (plenos 70, imagínate la ropa) nadie se creía que fuese un rompedor de maldiciones acreditado, sino más bien un aprovechado que pasaba por allí para ver si sacaba tajada. En conclusión, hacía los viajes para nada. Así que le regalamos la maleta, la encantamos para que indicase el trabajo que hacía en ese momento y pareciese un poco más profesional – lanzó un suspiro desalentado /. No puedo decir que funcionara. Terminaron dejándole para trabajo de despacho, verificando que los objetos que entraban en las cámaras no tuviesen ningún encantamiento inapropiado, aunque nunca se quejó por eso – le lanzó una fugaz sonrisa a Harry /. Me alegro al menos de que esa maleta le sirviera alguna vez para algo.

/ Más de una vez sirvió, Padfoot – dijo el licántropo apareciendo en la cocina con aspecto soñoliento, el pelo despeinado y la bata mal puesta /. Por ejemplo, fue muy eficaz a la hora de hacerme perder la mitad de los trabajos que me salieron como cazarecompensas – dijo, para sorpresa de Harry, quien tampoco tenía esa información.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, Remus olfateó ligeramente el aire y se acercó a su compañero para robarle la taza de chocolate como si nada.

/ Se corría muy pronto la voz de que había un cazador en la ciudad y la criminalidad descendía en la zona de forma alarmante – explicó.

De un solo trago se terminó el chocolate y le devolvió la taza a Sirius sin que le importase en lo más mínimo la cara desvalida del ex–presidiario, claro que tampoco podría verla entre sus pestañas, no parecía ser muy capaz de abrir los ojos del todo.

/ Buenos días a ti también – dijo Sirius algo mosqueado mirando su taza con pena.

Harry se apresuró a proteger la suya con ambas manos cuando vio la mirada suplicante de su padrino y a Remus rondando demasiado cerca de él.

/ Buenos días, Remus – saludó un poco desconfiado.

El licántropo se sentó a la mesa restregándose un ojo y les saludó en medio de un espectacular bostezo.

/ Lo siento – murmuró apesadumbrado /. No dormí demasiado bien.

Sirius se rió con su risa que parecía un ladrido.

/ Se pasó la noche limpiando porque sabía que vendrías esta mañana – le confió a Harry con muy poca discrección.

Remus le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

¡Eso no es cierto! – se volvió hacia Harry intentando explicarse /. La casa estaba limpia, sólo quería hacerte magdalenas – terminó con una sonrisa.

Harry pensó que su vida había alcanzado un punto ligeramente surrealista si su ex/profesor licántorpo gay se ponía a prepararle magdalenas en mitad de la noche.

Remus utilizó su varita para traer levitando una gran cesta de magdalenas de la despensa. Tenían bastante buen aspecto, aunque si hubieran parecido pegotes de barro Harry habría aceptado comer igualmente, todo para complacer al licántropo.

/ Están buenas – dijo sorprendido al probar una con reticencia , saben a piña.

/ Sí, bueno, Moony está en un periodo de ponerle piña a todo, ya te acostumbrarás – le confió Sirius mientras su compañero, visiblemente contento, se afanaba en hacer un poco más de chocolate para todos /. Te aseguro que es mejor que su etapa con la guindilla.

/ Gracias, Remus, no tenías por qué hacerlo – dijo Harry cogiendo su segunda magdalena de la rebosante cesta.

/ Ya, pero quería – dijo Remus volviendo con tres tazas de chocolate a pesar de que la de Harry aún estaba a mitad – ¿Cómo es que no has venido con Skye?

/ Snape dijo que la traería él y que yo viniese cuando me diese la maldita gana, que no pensaba estar cuidando de mi maldito trasero cada maldita hora del maldito día – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia mientras alcanzaba su tercera magdalena.

/ Tan agradable como siempre el grasiento – dijo Sirius un poco mosqueado –. Anda que le hubiera costado mucho...

/ No te preocupes, Sirius, prefiero verle lo menos posible – se apresuró a decir Harry, que acababa de darse cuenta de que había metido la pata contándole eso a su padrino.

Una especie de campanita resonó con claridad en la estancia y Harry miró hacia arriba desconcertado mientras Remus se ponía en pie casi de un salto.

/ Pues no estás de suerte, porque ahí viene.

Salió a la sala, donde aparecieron repentinamente mediante un traslador (que era un libro viejo y gastado de pociones) la alta figura enfundada en negro de Severus Snape y la baja figura enfundada en verde de su pupila, Skye Hidden.

/ Bienvenidos a casa – dijo Remus con una amigable sonrisa sin hacer caso del gesto despectivo del maestro de pociones. En cambio la chica se tiró a sus brazos efusivamente, casi ronroneando.

¡Hola Remus! – dijo alegremente mientras el licántropo le devolvía el abrazo.

Tanto Severus como Sirius hicieron muecas de fastidio, Severus por presenciar muestras de cordialidad y Sirius por evidentes celos, tanto de parte de la chica como de su amante.

¿Y a mí nadie me saluda? – dijo con un pucherito.

/ Muérete Black – gruñó Snape a modo de saludo.

Skye se separó de Remus un poco a desgana y se acercó a abrazar a su padre y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego se volvió para saludar a Harry, a pesar de que se habían visto la noche anterior en el Gran Comedor.

/ Zgye, dienez gue bdobad efdad mazdadedaz, efdán de muezde (Skye, tienes que probar estas magdalenas, están de muerte) – dijo Harry escupiendo migas por todas partes. Los tres adultos le miraron anonadados, pero la chica, que al parecer había logrado entender algo, le pegó un gran mordisco al dulce que el moreno le tendía.

¡Mmmm, diedez dadón daber a biña! (¡Mmmm, tienes razón, saben a piña!) – aprobó, haciendo recordar a Harry por qué no hay que hablar cuando se tiene la boca llena.

/ Bueno, bueno, que no tenemos todo el día... – rezongó Severus con molestia.

/ De hecho habéis venido a pasar el día – dijo Remus, que fue absolutamente ignorado por el profesor de pociones.

/ ... ¿Qué es lo que querías, Black?

Sirius podría muy bien haberse molestado, pero como estaba bastante entusiasmado lo dejó pasar por alto.

¡Ya lo veréis, venid al patio.

El animago apresuró a los adolescentes a salir delante de él por la puerta de la cocina, pero Harry se desasió un momento para agenciarse otra magdalena, gesto que Skye no pudo evitar copiar. Lupin sonrió contento, pero Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se retrasó a propósito para coger uno de los dulces, intrigado al ver que parecían gustarle tanto a los muchachos.

Al salir al patio encontraron dos enooormes paquetes multicolores con sendos lazos rojo y plateado. Skye tragó su bocado de magdalena y preguntó, ligeramente impresionada:

¿Qué demonios es eso?

/ Pues un regalito de parte de Moony y mío – dijo Sirius con emoción volviendo a empujarles hacia los monstruosos paquetes.

¿Regalito? – preguntó Harry acercándose con cautela a uno de ellos ¿Y por qué?

/ Pues porque podemos – dijo el animago sonriente. La verdad era que parecía que los regalos eran para él por la manera en la que sonreía. Harry se volvió cautelosamente hacia Remus, que les miraba divertido con los brazos cruzados.

/ Fue idea de tu padrino, a mí no me mires.

/ Venga, venga, abridlos – dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

Los chicos se miraron y Skye, encogiéndose de hombros, se acercó al paquete con el lazo plateado.

Severus salió por la puerta de la cocina quedándose estático al ver lo regalos.

¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó.

Remus se volvió a respondele y se le quedó mirando un momento. Después sonrió.

¿Te ha gustado la magdalena? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Severus le devolvió una mirada altiva.

/ No sé de qué me estás hablando – dijo alzando la barbilla.

/ Como quieras – sonrió Remus /. Pero mejor límpiate la túnica, la tienes llena de migas.

Severus le asesinó con la mirada y se limpió lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

Mientras, los chicos ya habían logrado desenvolver una parte del regalo. Aunque para Skye seguía siendo un misterio de qué se trataba, Harry, que se había criado con muggles, lo reconoció perfectamente al ver el manillar plateado.

¡HALAAAAA! – dijo emocionado, rasgando con ansia malamente contenida el resto del papel para dejar a la vista una enorme moto plateada y negra ¡QUE PASADA!

Skye le miró con incomprensión y terminó de desenvolver el suyo, encontrando un objeto exactamente igual que el de Harry.

¿Qué se supone que es? – preguntó desconcertada.

/ Un objeto muggle – respondió Severus frunciendo el ceño.

/ Objeto muggle, objeto muggle – imitó Sirius con desdén ¡No es un simple objeto muggle, es una moto!

¿Y para qué sirve? – preguntó Skye aún perdida /. Quiero decir, es bonito, pero...

No estuvo mucho tiempo en tinieblas, porque Harry ya se habia subido a la suya con presteza y la había puesto en marcha, haciendo rugir potentemente el motor.

¡Verás cuando la vea Ron! – decía emocionadísimo. Se bajó de un salto para abrazar con un entusiasmo nunca visto a Sirius, corriendo después a Remus y hasta abrazando a Severus en el proceso sin siquiera darse cuenta de la mueca de espanto de su profesor – ¡Gracias, gracias gracias¿Puedo probarla¿Puedo¿puedo?

Puso la cara de cachorrito que últimamente había copiado de Sirius. Moony, como es lógico, no pudo resistirse y accedió con rapidez.

/ Pero ten en cuenta que está encantada para volar, así que tendrás que tener mucho cuidado y... ¡oh, que demonios, hazme sitio que voy contigo – terminó sentándose detrás del adolescente, que al ver que la táctica de Sirius daba resultado ya se había instalado en el asiento y agarrado el manillar con fuerza ¿Alguna vez has montado en moto? – preguntó Remus con cierta duda.

/ No, pero aprendo rápido – dijo el chico demostrando que era cierto, porque tan pronto terminó la frase ya habían arrancado y recorrían el patio a toda velocidad espantando a los gnomos de jardín que se encondían entre la maleza. Casi a punto de estrellarse con la valla, ante un consejo apresurado de Remus se elevaron en el aire con el grito de júbilo de Harry resonando en el bosque. Pronto se perdieron de vista.

Severus y Sirius regresaron la vista a Skye, quien cerró la boca y se apresuró a subirse a su moto con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

/ Espera, espera, espera – dijo Severus adelantándose con rapidez hasta ella /. Tú no te vas a subir en eso. Es demasiado peligroso.

/ Pues Harry se ha subido y no le ha pasado nada – dijo la chica enfurruñada cruzándose de brazos en una pose típica de Snape.

/ Pero él es un inconsciente suicida, y si tú te subes en esto tu madre me mata – argumentó el maestro de pociones.

/ Meriel no tiene mucho que decir, le encantaba que la llevase a volar un rato en mi moto – dijo Sirius molesto porque el grasiento se metiese donde no le llamaban /. Además es perfectamente segura, con un hechizo antiaccidentes, uno de antimuggles, antirrobo, antilluvia y antiincendio. Y todos los "anti" que podían habérsenos ocurrido – dijo con mucha seguridad /. Además es una "Suzuki Marauder", altamente segura incluso para los muggles mas torpes, con una gran estabilidad, un acabado magnífico y un nombre que pide a gritos que sea utilizada por mi hija.

Severus seguía mirándole escéptico.

Sirius suspiró derrotado.

/ Y además tiene un casco – dijo sacándolo de uno de sus bolsillos y volviéndolo a su tamaño original.

/ Ya, muy útil en caso de que caiga desde 20 metros de altura – dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

/ Tiene un sistema de seguridad para que eso no pase – explicó Sirius casi rechinando los dientes /. Lo he diseñado yo mismo.

/ Eso sí que me inspira confianza – se burló Snape con una mirada punzante.

/ Venga, déjame probarla – suplicó Skye con carita de cachorrito. Acababa de aprenderla de Harry, y visto el resultado que le había dado a él...

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

/ Yo iré con ella, tendré la varita en la mano y no nos alejaremos mucho, lo prometo.

Severus refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero Skye volvió a poner cara de cachorrito desvalido y mirarla fue su perdición.

Dos minutos después Skye se reía emocionada mientras probaba a hacer piruetas en el aire, bajo la indicación de su querido papi, quien le aseguró repetidas veces que había un hechizo en el asiento que impedía que alguno de los dos se cayese por accidente.

¡Seguro que a Severus le está dando una ataque al verte hacer esto! – gritó Sirus por encima del ruido del motor y del viento.

Skye se rió malignamente y luego se giró a medias para mirarle por encima del hombro, aunque con el dichoso casco era bien difícil.

¡Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca, gracias papi!

Sirius sonrió con amplitud y pensó que había valido la pena arriesgarse a que Severus le lanzase un par de cruciatus en cuanto tocasen el suelo, todo por oír las risas de la chica y esas palabras de agradecimiento.

A lo lejos podían ver a Harry y Remus haciendo picados y volteretas, que al chico le salían mucho mejor que a la chica ya que las había practicado más de una vez con su escoba. Claro que una escoba no podía compararse en nada con una moto, a juzgar por las alegres risotadas de Harry cada vez que Remus pegaba un grito.

¿Sabes? Nunca me ha gustado mucho volar¡pero creo que le estoy cogiendo el gusto! – gritó Skye a la vez que imitaba a Harry en el "Amagro de Wronsky" en una zona libre de árboles. A Sirius se le subió el corazón a la boca al ver acercarse rápidamente el suelo, pero Skye enderezó la moto rápidamente y volvió a elevarse con gracilidad. A su lado, Harry volvía a hacer el intento casi raspando el suelo con la rueda de atrás ante lo que se pudo escuchar perfectamente el grito de enfado de Remus.

¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso!

Para cuando los chicos consintieron en volver a poner los pies en el suelo, Severus Snape ya habia terminado con la cesta entera de magdalenas, tres litros de leche, dos de vino, dos bocadillos de chorizo pamplonés, un bote de mayonesa que se comió a palo seco y llevaba medio queso manchego devorado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de los cuatro pares de ojos que le miraban impresionados desde la puerta de la cocina se levantó muy dignamente y solo acertó a decir que en estados de ansiedad le daba por comer un poquito más de lo normal.

Aún así, cuando Remus saco la lasaña del horno una media hora después, Snape le estaba esperando con una cuchara en su mano y medio babeando. La verdad, daba un poco de miedo verle así.

La comida se hizo bastante amena, sobre todo porque el oscuro profesor de pociones tomó más vinillo de lo normal (requisó una botella para él solo) y estaba de un humor sorprendentemente bueno.

/ Creo que en este estado lo mejor será que no usemos un traslador – dijo Skye mirándole algo preocupada, tal vez porque la visión de ver a Severus bailando con la cortina del salón era bastante impactante. Remus, que estaba más preocupado por que se cargase la cortina que por otra cosa, tuvo la genial idea de que se lo llevasen en la moto.

No fue una idea tan genial.

¿Te quieres estar quieto de una vez? – le gritó Sirius alterado a su pasajero, que no hacía más que taparle los ojos con las manos lanzando risotadas medio maníacas ¡Por tu culpa nos vamos a partir los dientes contra un árbol, maldito estúpido¡Como sigas así te tiro de la moto!

/ UUUyyyyy, que miedo que me dá Blackyyyyy – dijo Snape alegremente /. El gran perro malo está gruñendo mucho – hizo un fingido pucherito y volvió a reír siniestramente, haciendo que a Sirius se le erizaran los pelillos de la nuca.

Skye, que no se fiaba demasiado de que su papi pudiera soportar en ese plan todo el camino hasta Hogwarts, procuraba volar en su moto un poco por debajo de ellos por si tenía que lanzarse en picado a por Severus si Sirius cedía a la tentación de mandarle al suelo de una patada. Remus, sentado tras Skye, mantenía la varita en la mano por el mismo motivo, vigilaba que Skye manejase la moto correctamente y no acabasen estrellados contra algún árbol y de paso le echaba un ojo a Harry, que volaba de manera demasiado entusiasta y potencialmente suicida para la salud cardíaca del licántropo.

¡Snape estate quietooooo! – vociferó Sirius mientras el estoico maestro de pociones trataba de ponerse en pie sobre el asiento de la moto, estirando los brazos como si se creyera un pájaro.

¡Mírenme todos, soy el rey del mundooooo!

¡Se va a matar! – lloriqueó Skye, que era a la única a la que Snape le caía bien.

Remus consideró seriamente la idea de petrificarle, pero en marcha era algo complicado, así que se aplicó un sonorus y le berreó a Sirius que descendiese, aprovechando para echarle una monumental bronca a Harry por jugar a perseguir a los pájaros.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en un claro del bosque, Lupin suspiró de alivio.

/ No puedo creerlo¡si apenas hemos recorrido 100 metros! Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí – dijo lastimeramente.

/ Teníamos que haber usado la red flu – dijo Harry, reprimiendo un escalofrío al ver como Snape trataba de entablar conversación amistosa con una ardilla.

/ Imposible, tal y como esta ese a saber en qué chimenea sale – dijo Sirius sombríamente, deshaciéndose a tirones las trencitas que Snape le había hecho en el pelo a traición cuando volaban.

/ El traslador tampoco es posible, él es el único que puede activarlo para entrar en Hogwarts y no podemos llegar hasta Hogsmeade así con él y luego esperar que ande hasta el castillo – dijo Lupin sabiamente , no está en condiciones de andar, y desde luego, tampoco de programar un traslador correctamente.

¡Como que no puedo andar! – saltó el maestro de pociones indignado, tratando de desprenderse de al ardilla que se le había enganchado al dedo con agudos dientecitos ¡Eso me ofende¡Soy perfectamente capaz de andar!

Como se estaba tambaleando peligrosamente mientras decía eso, ninguno le hizo mucho caso. Snape agitó la mano furiosamente mirando a la ardilla con rabia.

¡Qué me sueltes, cabrona! – gritó exasperado, pero al ver que no lograba nada sacó la varita y a punto estuvo de lanzarle un imperdonable al pobre bichito, menos mal que Skye estaba atenta y logró hacer que bajase la varita y desprender a las malas a la ardilla (vamos, de una soberana patada que la mandó a tomar por culo a mano derecha, concretamente).

/ Mi dedito – lloriqueó Snape mirándose el índice sangrante.

/ Total, que como la Aparición tampoco es una opción, tendremos que llevarlo así o esperar a que se le pase la borrachera – terminó Lupin, turbado por semejante comportamiento de parte de un hombre tan serio como ese.

/ Disculpe usted, pero yo no estoy borracho, señor – dijo Snape perfectamente serio, aunque aún tenía lagrimillas en los ojos y Skye trataba de vendarle el dedo.

/ Sí, claro, lo que tú digas – dijo con sorna Sirius. Se volvió hacia Remus con cara de pocos amigos /. Yo a este no lo quiero en casa, y menos en ese estado.

Remus le miró con comprensión.

/ Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es atarlo para que se esté quietecito, y si acaso, lanzarle un hechizo para que se quede dormido y a ver si se le va pasando un poco la moña – sugirió el licántropo. Todos miraron al profesor de pociones, que les devolvió la mirada impertérrito.

¿Ah, sí? Pues antes tendréis que cogerme – dijo seriamente, para acto seguido recogerse un poco la túnica y salir corriendo cual cervatillo por el bosque adelante.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, y solo Skye acertó a reaccionar con rapidez.

¡Severus, espera! – salió corriendo tras él. Harry, como buen héroe que era, la siguió con rapidez con la varita en la mano. Técnicamente no podía hacer magia porque estaba fuera del colegio, pero tal vez se lo perdonasen si lo hacía para que Snape no sufriera daños... y además, que no podía perder la oportunidad de lanzarle un par de hechizos a su profesor más odiado.

Remus hizo ademán de salir corriendo tras ellos, pero se paró a los dos pasos y giró para mirar a Sirius, que seguía plantado en su sitio con pinta de estar shockeado.

¿Paddy¿Estás bien? – le preguntó algo asustado, al ver que ni parpadeaba ni nada.

Sirius posó lentamente sus ojos en él.

¡Le he visto las piernas a Snape! – gritó aterrado, tirándose del pelo ¡Dios mío, son como patas de araña blancas, que cosa mas fea, por Dios¿Cómo voy a borrar eso de mi memoria¡Estoy traumatizado!

Remus le pegó dos ostias, sonoras y dolorosas, y al animago se le pasó la tontería.

/ Joder, Moony, te has pasado.

/ Lo siento, me estabas contagiando el pánico – se justificó el licántropo.

Skye se temió lo peor cuando encontró la túnica negra de Snape tirada en el suelo.

/ Oh, no – gimió lastimeramente. Harry espió por encima de su hombro lo que tenía en las manos y palideció.

¡¡¡Dios, está desnudo! – gritó con espanto, haciendo que unos cuantos pájaros huyesen despavoridos de los árboles más cercanos, no se sabe si por el grito o por la noticia.

/ Que yo sepa, tiene que llevar calzoncillos – dijo Skye esperanzadamente, claro que esa esperanza se vino a bajo cuando encontraron dicha prenda unos pasos más adelante /. Y aquí es cuando yo me retiro – dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para regresar al claro donde estaban sus motos.

¡De eso nada¡Tú no te retiras de nada! – dijo Harry frenándola al cogerle de la túnica para que no siguiera avanzando ¡Si yo puedo con esto tú también¡No voy a ser el único que sufra!

/ Harry, date cuenta... – suplicó la chica poniendo carita de Padfoot , si le veo desnudo ahora¡terminaré haciéndome lesbiana!

Harry la miró impactado.

/ Es en serio – dijo la chica , yo le quiero mucho y todo eso, y me alegro de que se case con mi madre... pero, reconozcámoslo¡tiene que tener un cuerpo de espanto! Creo que puedo vivir sin eso.

/ Yo también puedo vivir sin eso – dijo Harry testarudamente , pero algo tenemos que hacer, no podemos dejarle corretear en pelotas por el bosque com si fuera la reina de las hadas, y tu escusa no cuela¡si yo pringo, tu pringas!

Skye suspiró resignadamente y siguieron de nuevo los pasos de Snape, claro que la chica no tenía otra opción porque Harry seguía sujetando su túnica con tanta fuerza que hasta tenía los nudillos blancos. Estaba clarísimo que el chico no tenía valor suficiente (pero a ser un Gryffindor) para enfrentar esa situación a solas.

/ Oyes, Harry – dijo Skye al cabo de un rato de silencio, en el que les pareció escuchar la voz de Snape cantando "Dancing Queen" ¿y si nos desviamos un poquito y hacemos como que no le hemos encontrado?

Harry la miró por encima de su hombro con una ceja alzada.

/ Pero así les dejaríamos el problema a Sirius y Remus – dijo ingenuamente. Después se paró, haciendo que Skye se chocase con su espalda ¿Crees que bastará con cambiar ligeramente de camino o nos subimos a un árbol a esperar a que pasen de largo?

/ Al árbol – dijo Skye.

/ Estoy seguro de que ha ido por aquí – dijo Remus olfateando ligeramente el aire. Sirius le seguía con la varita en alto, atento a lo que pudiera pasar – Harry y Skye le siguien la pista, así que espero que no haya logrado ir muy lejos.

/ Menudas piernas... – murmuró Sirius por lo bajo.

¿Quieres dejar eso ya¿Pretendes que al final me siente mal la comida¡Porque se me está revolviendo el estómago! – saltó Remus, alterado.

/ Suerte tienes, yo ya lo tengo revuelto – se quejó lastimeramente el animago. Remus bufó despectivamente y apretó el paso, obligando a su pareja a seguirle si no quería perderle de vista.

Al llegar a la base de un árbol Remus olfeteó, confundido.

/ Qué raro... – comentó /... es como si los tres si hubiera subido a este árbol, pero el olor de Snape continúa por el camino.

Sirius miró atentamente al árbol y, aguzando mucho la vista y buscando con precisión, pudo divisar un trocito de túnica verde.

¿Skye?

La chica no contestó.

¡Skye, que te estoy viendo la túnica!

El trocito de túnica fue apartado lentamente de su vista.

¡Que ya te he visto, no intentes esconderte! – dijo Sirius ya mosqueado.

/ Venga, bajad los dos, que sé que Harry también está ahí – apuntó Remus.

Tras un minuto de silencio las ramas empezaron a removerse y maldecir por lo bajo, hasta que después de unos momentos se pudieron apreciar las zapatillas deportivas de un adolescente que buscaban apoyo para bajar. Harry calló al suelo desgarbadamente y se miró las manos, llenas de astillas del árbol.

/ Menuda ideita, Skye – dijo gruñonamente.

/ Te recuerdo que la sugerencia fue tuya – recriminó la chica.

¿Quieres bajar de una vez? – preguntó Sirius tratando de tener paciencia.

/ Es que no puedo – dijo la chica con un quejidito ¡Esto está muy alto!

Sirius y Remus miraron a Harry en busca de una explicación. El chico pateó un poco el suelo.

/ Subimos muy alto para que no pudierais vernos desde abajo – dijo muy bajito, aunque Remus le escuchó perfectamente.

/ Esa no es la mejor idea cuando lo que intentas es esconderte de un licántropo, tienen un olfato hipersensible – dijo Sirius en tono resignado, como lamentando mucho esa cualidad en su amante.

¿Y se puede saber por qué habéis hecho esa tontería? – preguntó Remus, empezando a temer que las magdalenas de piña fueran a ser alucinógenas o algo por el estilo, porque todos se estaban comportando de una manera muy rara.

Una tela negra calló en la cabeza de Sirius desde lo alto del árbol, logrando sobresaltarle. Se la quitó de la cabeza sorprendido y la extendió para ver lo que era. Cuando lo reconoció gritó como una nena.

¡¡¡¡Desnudo¡¡¡¡Está desnudo¡¡¡¡Snape está desnudo!

El tranquilo Moony le volvió a dar un par de ostias (que dolieron más que las anteriores) para que se calmara, dejando algo asustado a Harry, que se prometió no perder nunca los nervios delante del licántropo.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Skye curiosamente desde su posición, aún en la copa del árbol.

/ A ver, Skye, voy a levitarte para que puedas bajar – dijo Moony tranquilamente, como si no acabara de torcerse la muñeca "tranquilizando" a su novio, que se había quedado una vez más en shock.

¿La vas a levitar? Ya podías haberlo hecho por mí – dijo Harry enfurruñándose, mirando críticamente sus heridas manos.

Cuando Skye estuvo de nuevo en el suelo (después de golpearse con dos ramas en el proceso de bajada, ya que Remus no podía ver muy bien desde abajo), sangrando ligeramente por la nariz y preguntándole a Sirius qué le pasaba, Remus volvió a olfatear el aire en busca de Snape.

/ El olor de su túnica me ha confundido un poco, pero yo diría que está por aquí – dijo avanzando resueltamente. A los cuatro pasos se dio cuenta de que era el único que se había puesto en marcha. Se giró a mirar a sus acompañantes con el ceño fruncido.

/ Venga, vamos – apremió. Como lo había temido, lejos de ponerse en marcha, los otros se miraron entre sí dubitativamente.

Contrariamente a lo que podría pensarse, la única Slytherin del grupo de rescate se atrevió a enfrentar al licántropo.

/ Yo... es que... me he mareado al subirme al árbol – dijo con una sonrisita encantadora, sorbiendo por la nariz ruidosamente e ignorando la oscura expresión de Remus /. Sería mejor que me quedase quietecita un rato para ver si se me pasa... Al parecer la chica no era consciente del hilillo de sangre procedente de su nariz y que empezaba a gotearle ya por la barbilla.

Lupin fruncio aún más el ceño y miró a Harry, quien se ruborizó avergonzado.

/ Yo... es que... – miró desesperadamente a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servirle de justificación. Miró su mano derecha y con una evidente expresión de alivio se la enseñó a su ex/profesor /. Me he hecho daño bajando del arbol. Mira, estoy todo lleno de astillas... y duele de la leche... no sería de gran ayuda...

Fue perdiendo el valor y el habla a medida que la expresión de Remus se había más y más sombría. Finalmente se calló, enviándole una mirada de súplica a su padrino, que tenía la vista perdida en la túnica negra que aún tenía en sus manos.

¿Y cuál es tu escusa, Paddy? – preguntó Remus con un evidente cabreo.

/ Pues que no quiero ir – el ex/presidiario compuso un adorable pucherito /. ¡No quiero ver a Snape desnudo! – lloriqueó.

Remus cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, contó hasta 10, abrió los ojos, miró a los tres personajes plantados ante él con una expresión suplicante, volvió a cerrar los ojos y contó hasta 20 y cuando volvió a abrirlos a los otros no les dio tiempo ni de parpadear, pues el licántropo ya había sacado de nuevo su varita, curado a Skye y Harry y lanzado unos cuantos hechizos de advertencia que les dejaron las puntas del pelo chamuscadas (en el caso de Sirius, Skye tuvo que ayudarle a apagar una llamita particularmente resistente que amenazaba con arrasar su negra melena).

¡Andando todos delante de mí ahora mismo! – gritó el licántropo amenazadoramente. Su efecto se perdió un poco porque a lo lejos se podía escuchar a Severus desgañitándose al cantar el estribillo de "Livin' la vida loca" y, la verdad, aquello era mucho más acojonante que un licántropo al límite de su paciencia. Así que Harry, Sirius y Skye se dieron la media vuelta y emprendieron con cierta rapidez una poco sutil huída.

¡¡¡¡Volved aquí, cobardes¡¡¡¿Me paso toda la noche preparandoos magdalenas y así es como me lo agradecéis¡¡¡Dejándome solo con esto!

Lo que ninguno de los cuatro sabía (ni los tres fugitivos ni el licántropo furioso) es que Snape había caminado en un amplio círculo (bueno, más que caminar había trotado, dado brinquitos, saltos mortales y correteado desvergonzadamente de un lado a otro del bosque espantando a base de gritos, canciones, maleficios o el espectáculo que era su "cuerpazo" desnudo a todo animalito inocente que tuvo la mala fortuna de atravesarse en su camino y a un par de cazadores que si no le dispararon fue únicamente porque reconocieron la canción de Ricky Martin y quedaron tan shockeados que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar... en fin...). Dicho círculo dejaba en su centro exacto a su "partida de rescate" (por llamar de alguna manera a aquel grupo) y por esos azares del destino, o más bien porque describir un círculo conlleva llegar de nuevo a donde uno empezó, un contentísimo Snape arribó a un claro en el que centelleaban al sol tres relucientes y nuevecitas motos.

Snape, en un rapto de inspiración (o estupidez suprema) recordó el cuento de los tres ositos y se sentó en la pimera moto, decidiendo que esa era demasiado grande. Con un saltito entusiasmado, se subió en la segunda moto, que encontró demasiado pequeña (recordemos que eran iguales). Así que de un espectacular salto tipo "vaquero saltando al caballo" se deshuevó contra el sillín de la tercera. Con lagrimitas en los ojos (en las pelis, esto lo hacen los especialistas acolchándose ciertas partes del cuerpo que Severus llevaba al aire libre) decidió que esa al fin era la correcta, mi muy grande ni muy pequeña (insisto, eran iguales). Con una sonrisita un tanto maníaca encendió el motor con su varita y lo hizo rugir con potencia.

A pocos metros de allí Sirius levantó la cabeza alarmado.

¡Alguien está tocando mi moto! – gritó indignado y hasta se tansformó en perro para correr más rápido a salvar a su querida motito.

¿Y cómo sabe que es la suya, si las tres son exactamente iguales? – se preguntó Harry perplejo en voz alta. Skye se encogió de hombros. La verdad, viniendo de Sirius ya no le extrañaba nada.

Metros antes de llegar hasta él, Sirius pudo ver cómo Snape despegaba del suelo y se lanzaba a volar con una gran risotada.

¡¡¡Mi mooootoooooo! – gritó Sirius dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y tirándose del pelo dramáticamente. Porque sí, efectivamente, Snape iba sentado en su moto, y lo que más horrorizaba a Sirius no era que se la estuviera robando, ni siquiera que quien se la robase fuera Snape, sino... ¡que estaba sentado sobre el sillín de cuero sin llevar ropa interior!

A la mañana siguiente, Dumbledore bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor de muy buen humor. Saludó cordialmente a Minerva y Sinistra, que eran las únicas del plantel de profesores que ya habían bajado a desayunar. Se acomodó en su sitio tarareando una alegre cancioncilla y su sonrisa aumentó cuando vio llegar a la mesa a un abatido y ojeroso profesor de pociones.

Cuando Severus se acomodó a su lado, Dumbledore le miró espectante.

Y le siguió mirando mientras el estoico maestro se servía un poco de café negro, bebía pausadamente, masticaba por parsimonia una seca tostada y finalmente suspiraba hastiado.

/ Albus¿se puede saber por qué me estás mirando fijamente? – bufó.

Dumbledore aumentó su sonrisa hasta límites imposibles.

/ Buenos días a ti también, Severus. Me estaba preguntando qué tal te habría ido en casa de "esos amigos" – dijo alegremente.

Severus lo masacró con la mirada.

/ Bien – dijo secamente.

¿Solo bien?

/ Bien.

¿Qué tal se lo pasaron los chicos?

/ Bien.

¿Y cómo estaban Remus y "su compañero"?

/ Bien.

/ en ese caso¿qué te parece repetir la semana que viene?

/ Bien.

¡Perfecto¡Arreglado entonces!

/ ... – Severus regresó de su apartado mundo propio y miró amenazante al director ¿Cómo?

Dumbledore rió alegremente y le guiñó un ojo.

/ Deberías prestar más atención a las conversaciones que mantienes, Severus.

No hizo falta que Albus añariese nada más, Severus lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué tipo de trampa le había tendido.

¡Ni loco vuelvo allí! – gritó exageradamente, haciendo que Minerva y Sinistra le mirasen escandalizadas y empezasen a cuchichear casi inmediatamente mirando en su dirección y que los pocos alumnos que ya habían bajado a desayunar se encogieran en sus asientos.

/ Vamos, Severus... / intentó convencerlo Albus, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su túnica uno de esos fantásticos caramelitos de limón que siempre llevaba consido porque eran muy útiles a la hora de hacer que a la gente, de repente, le pareciesen geniales todas sus ideas.

/ Por Dios, Albus, deja ya esos puñeteros caramelos – siseó Severus, que varias veces había caído ya en el mismo truco para no saberlo /. No vuelvo, y es mi última palabra. ¡No sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar¡Ha sido horrible!

/ Ya será menos – le quitó importancia el director poniendo en caramelo de nuevo en su bolsillo ligeramente enfurruñado por haber sido descubierto.

/ Albus, he estado a punto de matarme – dijo hoscamente el maestro de pociones /. Ha sido una experiencia de lo más humillante y traumatizante, aún tengo unas cuantas costillas rotas y me duele la cabeza como no te puedes imaginar. No quiero acercarme ni a doscientos metros de ese par de psicópatas – terminó diciendo con una expresión desolada. Se levantó rápidamente y antes de que el anciano pudiese hacer nada, ya estaba haciendo una dramática salida con la pinta de orgullo herido que solía tener en la época en que los merodeadores le jugaban sus malas pasadas.

Preocupado, Albus decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle solo hasta la hora de la comida, donde lo abordaría nuevamente y trataría de averigüar qué es lo que había ocurrido. Mientras tanto decidió terminar su desayuno en paz, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Habría sido Sirius capaz de volver a meterse con Severus a estas alturas¿Y delante de Harry y Skye¿Y Remus le habría secundado como solía hacer siempre en el pasado? De alguna manera, Albus no deseaba creerlo, aunque cuando las lechuzas hicieron su habitual entrada en el Gran Comedor repartiendo el correo, no pudo dejar de observar la primera plana del periódico El Profeta con la boca abierta e incredulidad. Pero... ¿Pero ese no era Severus?

**__**

Pánico en una ciudad Muggle

En la tarde de ayer las fuerzas especiales del Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos tuvieron que desmemorizar a más de sesenta muggles que fueron testigos presenciales de una escena bochornosa. El profesor de Pociones de la prestigiosa Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, aparentemente bajo los efectos de gran cantidad de alcohol, aterrorizó a los habitantes de una pequeña ciudad paseándose entre sus edificios en un artilugio muggle de transporte terrestre encantado mágicamente para volar. Dicho sujeto, conocido como Severus Snape, llevaba como única vestimenta (como se puede apreciar en la fotografía de la derecha) una venda en el dedo índice. Los muggles aseguran que, no contento con exhibir un cuerpo que es mejor esconder bajo varios pares de túnicas holgadas, intentó producirles daños cerebrales entonando la conocida canción muggle "It's raining men" mientras daba vueltas en torno al edificio más alto de la ciudad. En una acción totalmente kamikaze el señor Snape terminó estrellándose aparatosamente contra la fachada de una cervecería, donde se detuvo a tomarse unas cañitas para mayor desfachatez. El aparato muggle quedó totamente destrozado, hasta el punto de que no se sabe exactamente lo que era y solo pueden apreciarse en algunas piezas sueltas las palabras "Marauder" y "Padfoot & Moony 4ever".

Los aurores arrestaron al señor Snape con cierta dificultad, ya que un gran perro negro se empeñó en morderle con saña los tobillos y en el interrogatorio el alborotador no cesó de repetir entre carcajadas "le quité la cosa esa al pulgoso". Ante el aspecto obviamente alcoholizado del profesor de pociones, los aurores le penaron con 2000 galeones de multa por escándalo público, embriaguez, conducción temeraria y violación del secreto ante muggles. Los costos de la ayuda psicológica para los aurores envueltos en este asunto fue perdonado en base a que "el pobre hombre no tiene la culpa de tener la mierda de cuerpo que se gasta", según palabras textuales del auror al cargo, quien no quiere que conste su nombre para no tener que recordar el incidente tras un buen auto/obliviate.

El profesor de pociones Severus Snape salió esta mañana en libertad tras pasar la noche en los calabozos y se negó a hacer declaraciones, contestando a base de gruñidos amenazadores. Sin duda el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts, formado por padres de alumnos inscritos en esta escuela, no pasará por alto semejante comportamiento en uno de los profesores más destacados de la plantilla.

Sirius, sentado en un taburete en la cocina, miraba con lágrimas en los ojos el howler que acababa de arder sobre la encimera. Remus, a su lado, le palmeaba la espalda a modo de consuelo.

¡Si es que no lo entiendo, Moony! – se quejó el animago amargamente /. Se come nuestra mejor comida, se bebe nuestro mejor vino, se carga la cortina del salón, casi hace que me estrelle, logra que me pegues por su culpa, destroza mi moto nueva... ¡y Albus me hecha a mí la bronca! – miró al licántropo ceñudo ¡Odio a Severus Snape¡no quiero que vuelva a poner un pie en nuestra casa!

Moony volvió a palmearle la espalda en plan apoyo moral, temiéndose que en breve tendría que volver a guantear a su amante para que no volviese a caer en una crisis nerviosa y terminase contagiándole a él también, como siempre hacía.

Tomó aire profundamente. Aquello iba a ser muy difícil.

/ Pues Albus me ha mandado a mí también una carta. Me he regañado un poco, me ha amenazado otro poco y... /–suspiró derrotadamente, sacando la varita disimuladamente para tenerla preparada por si las moscas /... No sé como decirte esto Paddy... – pausa dramática para que Moony se ponga a salvo en otra habitación de la casa /. Severus va a volver la semana que viene.

Nada más por hoy. Gracias a todo el mundo por leer esta estupidez. Besitos mil!


	2. Pensando en Mara

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez co una cosa estúpida, sin sentido y sin ningún punto de interés. Escrito aparentemente para ejercitar los dedos sobre el teclado. No entiendo qué es lo que me ha podido ocurrir para escribir esto. Sinceramente, espero no descubrirlo nunca. Espero al menos que lo disfrutéis. Gracias por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior. Digamos que esto puede responder a una duda planteada en uno de los reviews, "¿la moto de Sirius tiene arreglo?". Besitos mil!

Pensando en Mara

Sirius Black, el único hombre que logró sobrevivir a 13 años de presencia constante de dementores, el único mago que logró escapar de Azkaban y huír de la justicia por espacio de tres años, el hombre que no había tenido piedad en matar a toda una calle llena de muggles y a uno de sus mejores amigos después de haber traicionado a sangre fría a otro de ellos... estaba llorando.

Bueno, quizás esto no era muy exacto, ya que más que llorar gimoteaba lastimeramente sobre el marco de una fotografía en movimiento que traía un profundo sentimiento de pérdida a su corazón.

- Mara... – dijo con lástima, pasando los dedos sobre el frío cristal, tras el que estaba la imagen de sus tristezas.

Remus levantó la vista de los textos en esperanto que estaba traduciendo para Dumbledore, miró a su amante brevemente y puso los ojos en blanco con un suspiro interno. Volvió la vista a los textos diciéndose a sí mismo que NO, por nada del mundo, nunca llevaría a Sirius de nuevo de compras, por mucho que hiciese, por mucho que rogase, por mucho que suplicase...

Sirius dejó escapar un dramático suspiro que hizo encoger imperceptiblente al hombre lobo.

- ¡Cómo la echo de menos! – murmuró el animago lo bastante alto como para asegurarse de Moony lo oyera. Claro que contando con que Moony era un licántropo y por lo tanto poseía un oído terriblemente fino, hubiera podido escucharlo perfectamente aún si lo hubiera murmurado de verdad. Tratandose de Sirius incluso bastaría si solo lo pensase.

Moony, por supuesto, se hizo el loco.

Sirius le echó una miradita de comprobación, y al ver que no obtenía ni la más leve atención de su pareja frunció el ceño. Miró de nuevo la fotografía en sus manos, donde un Remus muy sonriente batía sus pestañas coquetamente hacia él mientras se pasaba la lengua sugerentemente por el labio inferior. Ya solo eso habría bastado para colocar esa imagen en la categoría de "Top Ten de Fotografías Eróticas (de Moony)" del album que Sirius guardaba celosamente, pero la cosa iba más allá cuando uno se percataba de que el dulce y tranquilo hombre que tan trabajosamente trajinaba con papeles escritos en quien-sabe-que-idioma al otro lado del cuarto estaba en esa foto vestido únicamente de ajustado y suave cuero negro. Con unos increíbles pantalones de talle bajo, que revelaban impúdicamente gran parte de la línea de vello que descendía del ombligo hasta perderse tras los primeros botones medio desabrochados, dejando entrever que no había nada más entre la piel y el cuero. Como único complemento, un cordón negro a su cuello con una media luna de oro blanco, regalo de Sirius de hacía milenios. Moony se apoyaba indolente, ligeramente recostado y con cierto toque gamberro, una mano descuidadamente puesta cerca de su entrepierna y un codo sobre el manillar, sobre una reluciente moto negra, nuevecita y atrayente, donde se podía leer entre las piernas de Remus (donde antes había aparecido una inscripción que rezaba "Suzuki") "_Padfoot & Moony 4ever"._

El Remus de la foto le guiñó un ojo y acarició ligeramente el cuero que cubría su muslo. Sirius volvió a gemir, pero esta vez no fue lastimeramente. Remus nunca le había parecido tan erótico como aquella tarde, y recordar cómo le agradeció el posado después de sacar la foto, poseyéndolo salvajemente sobre ese mismo asiento de cuero, hizo que se estremeciera ligeramente y mirase de nuevo de reojo al serio hombre que pretendía ignorarle.

Remus hoy vestía una de sus más cómodas túnicas castañas. El castaño era un color que le sentaba muy bien a Remus, pero Sirius no podía decir lo mismo viéndolo con esa maldita túnica. Para el licántropo "cómodo" parecía sinónimo de "harapo", pues no podía calificarse de otra manera la raída túnica que llevaba en ese momento. Estaba sentado con la espalda ligeramente encovada sobre la mesa, metido hasta las narices en esos papiros roñosos que trataba de volver comprensibles para el resto de los mortales, con los dedos manchados de la tinta de la pluma y perfectamente peinado. Concentrado, comedido... ¡aburrido!

- ¿Por qué ya no salimos como antes? – preguntó Sirius abruptamente, haciendo sobresaltar a su amante.

- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó éste, mirando al moreno con incomprensión.

- Ya no vamos a ningún sitio – se quejó el animago amargamente -, ya no hacemos ninguna locura, ya no nos vestimos sexys ni tenemos apasionados encuentros sexuales.

- ¿Y el de anoche? – le recordó Remus un poco picado.

- Bueno, quitando ese – aceptó Sirius.

- ¿Y el de esta mañana, en la cocina?

- Errr... bueno, ese también.

- ¿Y el de hace media hora, en medio del bosque?

- Mmm...

- ¡Espero que consideres que ese ha valido la pena, porque estoy todo rasguñado de la corteza del árbol! – avisó el licántropo peligrosamente.

- Vale, tacha de la lista "apasionados encuentros sexuales" – rectificó Sirius sabiamente -, pero ¿qué me dices de todo lo demás¡Nos estamos convirtiendo en unos aburridos!

- Sé por donde vas, Sirius, y te aconsejo que no sigas por ese camino – recomendó Remus con aire ofendido.

- ¡Nuestra vida se ha vuelto aburrida! – casi gritó Sirius haciendo grandes aspavientos, como si una terrible maldición les hubiera caído encima y empezase a hacer estragos.

- Sirius...

- ¡Mira esta foto¿Te acuerdas? – blandió el marco en el aire, sin dejar realmente que el otro viese la dichosa fotografía, pero no hacía falta pues ya sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, Sirius casi la cargaba a todas partes como si fuese su talismán - ¡Qué tiempos aquellos, que quedaron en el olvido¡Esos días felices de nuestras vidas en las que nos sentíamos jóvenes y vivos y...!

- ¡Sirius! – interrumpió Moony airadamente dando un golpe en la mesa para atraer su atención - ¡Esa foto es de la semana pasada!

El animago asintió solemnemente.

- Todo era mejor la semana pasada¿verdad? – dijo con dramatismo, volviendo a mirar la foto con los ojos empañados -, porque entonces ella estaba con nosotros.

- No empieces, Paddy.

- ¡Pero es cierto! – insistió el moreno, con un puchero -¿qué me dices de las largas excursiones hasta el lago¿de sobrevolar el mundo sin que nadie lo supiera¿De la ida y vuelta a Hogwarts en un suspiro¡la libertad, Moony, la libertad!

- Paddy – dijo Remus seriamente acercándose a él para ponerle una mano en el hombro consoladoramente -. Tengo el penoso deber de recordarte que Mara estuvo con nosotros apenas día y medio y que no hicimos nada de lo que has mencionado. Cariño, creo que necesitas un buen descanso y dejar de una vez esa foto.

Intentó quitársela sutilmente, pero Sirius se había agarrado a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡Necesito a Mara¡Necesito que vuelva! – berreó al oído hipersensible del licántropo.

- ¡Que no te vas a comprar otra moto, Sirius! – le gritó a su vez Remus, jodido por los alaridos del otro que casi le habían dejado sordo - ¡El tío de la tienda ya me miraba raro por llevarme tres, no voy a comprar otra también!

- ¡Es porque eres muy atractivo, por eso te miraba! – improvisó Sirius.

- ¿No tendrá nada que ver que llevase una mochila roñosa llena de dinero muggle?

- ¡Te compraremos otra mochila para que no sospeche!

- ¡Sirius, que no!

- ¡No me quites la fooootooooo!

- ¡Ya vale, Sirius Black! Entiendo que eches de menos la Marauder, pero el dolor será menos si sueltas la maldita foto.

- ¡Es que estabas tan sexy!

- ¡Ah¿Y ya no estoy sexy?

- ¡No!

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡Mooonyyyyyy...¡¡¡No me obligues a tomar medidas dráaaasticaaaaas!

Dos horas después un hombre de pelo ceniciento y ropas harapientas entraba en una tienda con una mochila roñosa a la espalda, luciendo avergonzado al tener que ser guiado por un perro negro que trotaba alegremente a su lado mientras tiraba con los dientes delicadamente de la horrible ropa.

El dependiente de la tienda se acercó rápidamente a él tras reconocerle con bastante facilidad.

- ¡Señor Lupin! – dijo alegremente, sin pedirle en esta ocasión que sacase al perro de la tienda. Después de todo había hecho una compra considerable el día que estuvo allí – Confío que todo estará bien con las motocicletas – dijo súbitamente preocupado porque el hombre insistiera en devolverlas.

El señor Lupin miró brevemente al perro sentado a su lado, el cual además de devolverle la mirada le ladró moviendo la cola con entusiasmo.

- Todo bien – dijo con algo de desgana -. Es sólo que vengo a por otra.

Le tendió la mochila llena de dinero al dependiente, quien (tras la mueca de asco que trató de disimular por el estado de la misma) la cogió para comprobar que estaba llena de fajos de billetes. Echando una nueva mirada de reojo al misterioso hombre harapiento, y pensando en porqué no se compraría algo de ropa decente en lugar de esa especie de hábito que le hacía parecer un fraile franciscano, se dispuso a hacerle la pelota lo mejor posible para ver si podía venderle algún otro accesorio adicional.

Remus Lupin salió de la tienda con el recibo en la mano, la promesa de que la moto estaría matriculada y asegurada (trámites muggles que no podían obviar) para la semana siguiente y un par de monos negros de motorista en grandes bolsas, con guantes, cazadoras y botas a juego. Los cascos estarían listos cuando fuese a recoger la moto, personalizados con brillantes logotipos que rezaban "Padfoot" y "Moony" en la parte trasera.

- Realmente te has pasado esta vez – le dijo enojado al perro que trotaba alegremente a su lado -. Ese hombre va a creer que estoy como un cencerro, haciendo caso a un perro sobre el color de los monos. ¡Y menos mal que he podido convencerte de no personalizar también las cazadoras!

El perro le lanzó un ladrido juguetón y sacó la lengua en una especie de sonrisa perruna.

Moony puso los ojos en blanco ante la imposibilidad de frotarse los ojos por cargar las bolsas, un gesto que solo hacía cuando Padfoot se salía con la suya, lo que era demasiado a menudo para su gusto. Sabía perfectamente que el asunto de las cazadoras volvería a salir en cuanto estuviesen en casa.

- ¡Lo que hay que hacer por un poco de sexo del bueno! – suspiró el hombre lobo amargamente.

FIN


End file.
